Making It On My Own
by DragonLadyKira
Summary: Quistis leaves abruptly to find the love her life lacks, she didn't expect all that she finds, including herself.*Seifitis later on*
1. A VERY Hasty Decision

Disclaimer: Why I even bother with these things is beyond me . . . if you're reading the fanfics just to see if someone puts the disclaimer or not, you need a life. I own nothing except a keychain and some cereal.  
  
  
  
Making It on My Own  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A VERY hasty decision  
  
The persistent screeching of my alarm clock tore through my wonderfully peaceful dreamworld, interrupting soft caresses and sweet kisses. The delicate hues of my sleep induced fantasy melted away to the dull color of my room as I opened my eyes. I glared at the offending object and reached out an arm to silence the continual, ear-splitting noise of the garden issued alarm. I stretched lazily, taking my time to enjoy the warm sheets and soft pillow. I didn't stay in snug comforter long; my own morning breath became too much for my senses. Crawling out of my bed, I padded silently to my bathroom and coated my toothbrush with the winterfresh paste. I spat and rinsed and flossed before actually opening my eyes to look at my reflection in the mirror.  
  
A tousle-headed blond with cerulean blue eyes and smooth, creamy colored skin looked back at me. I never considered myself beautiful; I've never had any reason to. I've only fallen in love once before and he fell for a more petite woman, with chocolate eyes and raven hair. Rinoa, the name brought a mixture of feelings to the surface of my heart. I loved her like the sister I don't have, and yet I hate her for being the one to break past Squall's emotionless heart. Sighing heavily, I pushed back the feeling and thoughts of my own self-pity.  
  
Opening my closet and glancing around at the various outfits I owned, I finally chose a pair or jeans, a white camisole, and a sheer, feathery, no sleeved, orange and pink peasant blouse to wear over the camisole. A brown belt and my brown leather slides completed the outfit for my day off. I brushed my hair and pinned it into its customary style, and slid my glasses on. Another glance in the mirror told me that I did indeed look good enough.  
  
Finally dressed and prepared to greet my day off, I giddily went through my options of things to do today. I could go to the library and read, stay in my room and finish White Oleanders, or go to the cafeteria and read the paper. I decided to be daring and take my book to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee while I was there. Stuffing some gil in my back pocket and tucking my book under one arm, I headed out the door and down the corridor towards the cafeteria.  
  
On my way I was almost barreled over by Zell, who was on his way back to his room for the birthday present for his girlfriend. He thanked me profusely for telling him to buy it a week and a half early, he claimed he'd forgotten and would have had nothing to give her. Not moments after Zell left me to continue his trek to his dormitory, I saw Nora, his girlfriend. She asked if I'd seen Zell, that he was supposed to meet her in the Quad over twenty minutes ago. I directed her towards Zell's room and made my way to the cafeteria.  
  
There I stood in line and purchased a cup of coffee, black with a little sugar, and chose a table in the corner, where I could be away from the hustle and bustle of the everyday movement of the Balamb Garden SeeDs. I opened my book and began to immerse myself in the trials and tribulations of a little girl name Astrid. As my peripheral vision blurred and the black and white lines between my life and the life of Astrid grayed, I was yanked back into reality by a mister and missus Kinneas. Everything came back with a less than pleasant abruptness, and I almost glared at my friends. But the ever bubbly Selphie and mister cowboy himself were just too happy to be mad at for more than a second or two. They hurriedly told me to round up our 'gang', that they had an announcement to make. I replaced my bookmark, threw out my plastic cup, and set off to find the other happily married couple.  
  
I found Squall and Rinoa on the second floor observation deck, him with his hand resting protectively on her slightly swollen abdomen that contained their son. I almost didn't want to disturb them; they looked so tranquil just watching the water creatures dart to and fro beside our garden. In fact, it had been Squall that suggested that garden remain in the harbor outside of Balamb after our battle with Ultimecia two years ago. Once again, my mind began to drift and the present and past meshed into one in my mind. Zell knocked me out of it as he ran into me for the second time today. This time I wasn't so fortunate as to keep my balance, so with a startled yelp and few flailing arms, I went down like a ton of bricks.  
  
Zell apologized incessantly and Selphie had to shush him more than once. With the exception of Irvine and Selphie, the rest of us stood or took a seat at one end of the deck. The other two stood before us, beaming and grinning like Cheshire cats. Selphie almost exploded with excitement to tell us that she was pregnant, and they were going to have a daughter. Rinoa and Selphie each were jumping about, squealing, where as the rest of us chose to congratulate the couple with warm handshakes and heartfelt hugs.  
  
I didn't stay with the excited group, my mind reeling with various thoughts. I found myself in the secret area; a young couple sat in the corner, whispering words of love and happiness to one another. I leaned against the railing and began to analyze my life.  
  
For hours I stood in that spot, my book had fallen to the floor long ago, forgotten and unnecessary. My life was a good one; I had a stable job, good friends, and plenty of freedoms. But I was not content, not anymore, I'd reached the young age of twenty not too long ago. I'd always considered that far too young to be settle down in one spot for the rest of your life. But now I wanted to find love, I wanted to be married and have children. And I wasn't waiting for it find me anymore, no, I'd leave tonight and go off somewhere else and find the one I've been waiting for.  
  
The garden faculty gave me strange looks as I ran like a mad woman to my dorm. Dinner was being served and most of garden was eating, but not I. I slammed my door and pulled the suitcase out from under my bed. I pulled off the outfit I was wearing, stuffing it into the luggage, and slipped into a black skirt with red and orange flowers on it and a black tank top. My closet was flung open and everything was torn from the shelves and thrown into the suitcase. I no longer had time to waste, everything was cleared form my room that was small enough to carry. I scribbled out a letter stating my leave, that I had personal things that needed to be taken care of, and I left my room, my sanctuary, my prison as hurriedly as I came.  
  
Balamb station was quiet at 18:00, and I was thankful for it's peace. The attendant took my luggage and handed me a ticket for Deling City as I laid some gil on the counter. She told me in her syrupy sweet voice that I had five minutes before my train left. I thanked her and boarded the train, taking my seat among the other passengers. In all technicality I could have used the SeeD cabin, but I chose to be a normal person for once in my life.  
  
Once the train stared to move, my gaze settled on the window. The scenery was pretty for a moment, but soon we went into a tunnel and all I could see was my reflection. Something was different about the girl in the window; she wasn't the same one that stared back at me in the mirror just this morning. Maybe it was the wild look in her untamed hair or the spark of life and adventure in her eyes, but for some reason I just couldn't believe that she was I, and I was Quistis Trepe. ~*~  
  
Well guys, waddya think? I'm still experimenting with this in my head, please bear with me. As I only have a rough story line plotted in my head, your reviews will most likely write the story. Thanks! Jess 


	2. A Look Into My Life

Disclaimer: Well here we are again with the meaningless disclaimer. I still don't own anything but a keychain, some cereal, and now a glass of orange juice. Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy VIII, not I. If I did, the ending would have been MUCH better with everyone paired off. (Quis with Seifer of course! ^_~)  
  
Making It On My Own  
  
Chapter Two: A Look Into My Life  
  
I sat on a bench in Deling Train Station like I did often in the year and a half since I moved here. I loved watching the busy people; businessmen in their suit and ties, mothers dragging along two or three screaming children, young couples hopelessly in love and oblivious to their surroundings. Each person was different and had his or her own thoughts and feelings, a different history. But at the same time they are all the same, an entire race so very different from other creatures. Like Bite Bugs for example; they live their lives day by day. They eat when their hungry, attack when they're threatened, and sleep when they're tired. Bite Bugs never worry about five minutes from now, a year from now. They don't have hopes, dreams, or desires, they just are. And totally opposite from human beings.  
  
Another group passed without so much as a glance my way, it was much easier to blend in with my surroundings now. When I first arrived in Deling many would stop and stare, parents would shield their children and carry them away. I was avoided at all costs; I was an oddity. I took menial jobs; some were so disgusting and dangerous that not even the hobos lining the alleys would accept them. But I needed the money to restore my reserves. Eventually things changed and people changed and over time I was able to get a decent job and live in a decent home. And now I could sit on a bench and enjoy the peace.  
  
I haven't made many friends in Deling, as interesting as the human race is, no one individual can captivate my attention long enough. Many times I've found myself longing for all that I once had in Balamb. I regretted all I had done to those I considered friends. I upset a lot of people in many different ways.  
  
My life was a good one, just more than a little boring. My days were monotonous; I would wake, dress, and go to work. Then come home, eat, and go to sleep. And the very next day it would start all over again, the only things that held me was the respect I had obtained and the hope that one day it would all change.  
  
The train for Balamb hauled in and tore me from my thoughts. Balamb's trains were my favorite, in the beginning I'd always hoped and prayed I would know someone that stepped onto the platform. Somewhere deep down, I think I still do. A familiar person with a blond mop of hair stepped off the train and I blanched, sitting up quickly, had my prayers been answered? As they walked by I reached out and took a hold of their arm. The blond head whipped around and I saw the startled look and I heard the one word uttered, "Seifer . . ."  
  
I felt a smile tug at my lips and my face ached at the unfamiliar action. "Instructor Trepe, what a pleasure to see you here. May I ask what you're doing in Deling?" I dropped her arm, and waited patiently for her response. I could tell she was flustered, she wasn't expecting me and she wasn't expecting the change in me I knew she could see.  
  
After a moment, she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed a bit. "I'm here because I'm tired of being alone." I was a tad taken aback by her open statement and her honesty. But how could someone like Quistis Trepe be alone? But what about the rest of the world's saviors, what were they doing? I suddenly could see myself in the depths of her bright blue eyes. "Well Ms. Trepe, do you have a place to stay yet?" She shook her head and I proceeded to tell her about the various hotels and apartment complexes here in town. I took a bag and offered her my arm; she accepted my help and guidance. After careful consideration, she chose the main hotel until she could find a job and place of her own.  
  
She stood with me outside the hotel after I'd helped unpack, her hair whipped around her face making her look like a pixie or faerie of some kind. Not liking the silence and awkwardness that developed, I suggested dinner at one of my favorite diners. A smile lit her graceful features causing a second smile to split my face today. I found it astonishing that I'd found someone that hadn't grown boring in the few hours we'd spent together.  
  
The place was called The Purple Cow, I'd always thought it was a bit of an odd name, but the food was great. As I opened the doors I was assaulted by all the various smells, each different and equally intoxicating. I glanced at the woman standing beside me and I could tell her senses were bathing in the scent of home cooking.  
  
We chose a table in the corner, almost immediately she left to use the ladies room. I sat, my mind running in circles around the mystery of Quistis Trepe. She was someone I grew up with, she was my instructor at garden, and she saw me at my lowest point in life. I hadn't imagined I'd ever allow myself to see any of them again, Fujin and Raijin included. I was there fishing on the docks with them that once, but not long after Raijin's prize catch, but after the brawl I got into later on I'd decided they didn't deserve my misery. They saw the absolute worst of me and I couldn't face my posse again knowing what I've done to them and how miserable I made their lives. Seeing Quistis made me wonder where they were now and speculate how difficult being associated with me had made their lives. Fujin's pale face surfaced in my mind and the memory was so fresh, so real that I almost reached out my hand to touch her.  
  
When Quistis returned my mood was sullen and morose. I tried to hide it, to bury it under they layers of my personality to show her a good time, but she knew me far too well. She knew something was wrong with me and she didn't let the topic drop until I described all of the thoughts spinning round and round in my mind. And for once I had someone to talk to, to let things go, but the best part of the whole ordeal wasn't the long over due bearing my soul, but the fact that not once did her gaze leave mine and she absorbed every word with rapt attention. And when the tears threatened to fall, she placed her hand over mine and held it there, never flinching. I wanted to hug her and tell her that despite the fact that she had only been here a matter of hours she'd already managed to get under my skin and change me for the better, again.  
  
The waitress came, interrupting the tender moment the two were sharing. Resisting the urge to slap the woman for not knowing when to stay back, I took a deep breath to qualm my anger and ordered a turkey and ham on rye with mayonnaise and horseradish. I turned to Quistis and she politely asked for same only to please hold the horseradish. The waitress nodded, gnawing on her gum more than a little annoyingly, I could tell Quistis had noticed and was getting to her. Her knuckles were turning white with the force of not hitting the girl for being so rude. Lucky for Lacey, as her highly decorated name tag read, she walked away before Quistis decked her.  
  
We talked a while more, mostly about the rest of her gang. I found that Rinoa had married my rival, go figure, and was expecting a baby sometime soon. Messenger girl and cowboy were married as well and were also expectant parents. Chickenwuss had a girlfriend; I almost laughed aloud at what kind of girl would date him. In my mind I pictured a hyper active blond stuffing as many hotdogs as she could into her face. Quistis must have read my thoughts because she explained that not only had Zell calmed considerably, but also his girlfriend was the quiet girl from the library, Nora.  
  
Our food arrived, and the conversation died to a comfortable silence. I'm not sure what was on her mind, but I spent some time thinking about the rest of the childhood crew.  
  
I remembered a lot, Quistis and Squall especially. At some point in time, before Ellone left the orphanage, Squall and I had been friends and Quistis was my partner in crime. Well, not quite crime, she never made fun of anyone else like I did, but she and I were inseparable. The diner disappeared and instead I sat at the table in Matron's kitchen. To my right was Quistis and to the left was Squall, on the end seat sat Ellone and Matron sat opposite Ellone. Across from me, Quis, and Squall was Irvine, Selphie, and Zell. Zell was crying about mayonnaise or something along those lines, Selphie and Irvine were building a house with their carrot sticks, Ellone was cutting Squall's peanut butter and jelly sandwich into triangles, and Quistis asked me if I'd trade her my carrots for her grapes.  
  
A hand to my shoulder and a melodious voice asked if I was okay and told me that it would be a good idea if I blinked once in a while. I shook my head to clear my mind of the proverbial cobwebs. I asked if she was done, she nodded and made a grab for her coat. I laid some gil on the table, more than enough for the meals and to tip the waitress. We left the diner and she told me she's had a good time. Neither one of us was sure how to saw goodbye just yet, so I stuck out my hand and another smile crossed my face. "Quistis Trepe, I had a good time tonight. Would it be too much to ask if you'd meet me here next Saturday, oh say 6 o'clock?" She smiled and nodded at me, taking my hand for a firm handshake. Our hands dropped and my fingers twitched at the sudden absence of warmth. She tucked her hair behind her ear once again and turned to make the short walk back to her hotel. I watched her walk until she turned the corner before shuffling my feet in the direction of my apartment. ~*~  
  
HA! I bet I had you going there, I know you thought it was Quis I was talking in the first few paragraphs! Anywho . . . what did you guys think? Please review, there are the fuel for just about any story. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Jess 


	3. Could This Be Something More?

Disclaimer: Since the last time I posted, not only have I failed to conquer Squaresoft and obtain FF8, but I finished my glass of milk and lost my keychain. Damn . . .  
  
Making It On My Own  
  
Chapter 3- Could this be something more?  
  
~(Quistis's POV)~  
  
I stepped out of my new apartment and locked the door behind me. The bright sun of the beautiful Sunday morn glared in my eyes, causing me to squint quite unattractively. I set forth for the elevator and pressed the obtrusive white button so the car would ding sweetly and take me down the thirteen stories to the ground. While waiting for the elevator to arrive at my floor, I rummaged through my purse for my sunglasses, whilst the wind tugged at the fabric of my bell-sleeved peasant shirt. The metallic silver door slid open just as I placed the dark frames upon the bridge of my nose.  
  
I nearly groaned as I strode onto the elevator and the pitiful attempt at entertainment, a slow, boring melody, floated through the air. The elevator door slid shut and started its excruciatingly slow trek downward with a daunting, yet expected, lurch. Riding down always seemed to take longer than then the fifty some seconds I knew it took to reach ground level. Tapping my foot impatiently, I waited for the car to reach the parking level so I could get to my SUV and get on my way to the restaurant for breakfast.  
  
Usually Seifer and I met for dinner at this particular restaurant, the one we attended the first day I arrived. We'd eaten there for supper every Sunday for two and a half months. Two weeks after we started our 'tradition', I gave Seifer my phone number. We made it a point to call each other at least once a day to vent a little and share our triumphs with one another; I'd easily say he was my very best friend. He'd come over a few times, for lunch or to comfort me in some way. On Monday he asked if I'd like to meet him for breakfast instead and then go to an amusement park for the rest of the afternoon, I excepted, sharing with him my love of roller coasters. He smiled and nodded, like he already knew.  
  
And for some reason, I think he does know. He always seems to know. No matter what I do, he always appears to anticipate my move and counter me. It's a mystery to me, but no matter how mysterious he is, I want to keep him that way. I already know him like the back of my hand from the days of our childhood to the days of my instructing. But it's that little bit that's changed, the bit I grow to know more and more each day, the bit that makes me grow to love him more and more each day.  
  
When the doors to the elevator finally opened up, I glided out of the metallic box, found my midnight blue suburban, unlocked the door, and started the huge machine. Before I shifted out of 'park', I opened my large case of CD's and sifted through the pages of discs. I looked at each critically before finally pulling on out of its protective slip and putting it into the CD player. The sound of one of my favorite soft rock singers filled the car's large expanse as I pulled out of the parking garage and navigated the familiar path to our favorite diner.  
  
(Seifer's POV)  
  
I waited for Quistis outside of the restaurant. She was running a few minutes behind, but knowing Quis the way I did, it was more than likely traffic that was keeping her. Seating myself on one of the benches right outside of the restaurant, I reflecting on the past few weeks since everyone's favorite blond goddess came into my life.  
  
Every since she arrived, I found companionship in one of the most uninviting cities. I looked forward to coming home every night because it was then I'd be able to talk to her. And the weekends became less tedious; I had Sundays with Quistis.  
  
She had a new job; she was a daycare supervisor at one of the only child-care facilities in Deling. Without her knowledge, I went to see her at work one day. It was fascinating to watch her with small children, she was so gentle and every move radiated a maternal glow. I mean I knew that she was a good teacher, I'd seen her in action. But it was different with the younger children; she treated every youngster as if they were her own. I can tell she's going to be a great mother someday, if she has enough patience for fifteen kids' scraped knees, then she'll do great when she has her own.  
  
I watched her blue suburban pass the front of me, her brow knitted in concentration. I can always tell exactly what kind of mood she's in, what she's thinking, and how to approach her. I'm not sure how I do it, but I do know why I can.  
  
I realized it a few weeks ago. There was a horrific thunderstorm tearing through Deling; the rain beat down upon the windows so hard that one couldn't hear themselves think. The lighting would sporadically light the sky with its fluorescent white light preceding the thunder that shook the buildings on their foundations and no one but Quezacotl himself could do better. The lighting knocked out a phone line, disconnecting me from Quistis. Though she hadn't said it, I knew she was terrified of the storm. Once again, I don't know how I knew, but at that point I didn't know why either. I scurried and tripped my way down the five or six flights of stairs to the parking garage just below my building.  
  
By the time I reached my car my knees were both pretty banged up. My car roared to life and I tore out into the driving rain like a bat out of hell. I found her apartment complex without much effort, even in the next to zero visibility, every turn already memorized. I rapidly pressed the elevator button; as if pressing it more than once would make the elevator come any faster. Once it reached my floor, I clambered into the steel box and prayed to Hyne all the way up that the elevator wouldn't stop. I let myself into Quisty's apartment with the extra key she gave me. I found her crumpled up in the corner of her bedroom, shaking slightly with fear and her own sobbing. She must have heard me enter because she looked up at me with her sad, tear filled baby blues and scrambled up to cling to my chest. Before I knew what I was doing, my arms had wrapped themselves around her and held her to me while her warm tears mingled with the cold raindrops on my shirt.  
  
It was then that I figured it out, and it was the way she looked with her hair a little mussed, and her body melted against mine, her fingers clenched in my shirt, and her breathing even. I realized that I was in love with Quistis Trepe.  
  
'Speak of the devil', I thought to myself as the angel herself sauntered down the street in my direction. When she saw me, she ran towards me and threw her arms around my neck. My thicker, more musculature arms encircled her waist to pick her up off the ground and spin her around in circles. Her delighted squeals of protest only proved to encourage me, and I didn't stop spinning until I felt I was going to be sick. Quistis staggered back and placed a hand on my shoulder to keep herself balanced while she continued to laugh. It pleased me that she didn't care that the two of us were getting numerous stares from those passing us by.  
  
After she settled down, I offered her my arm and we waltzed into the diner, taking our usual seats.  
  
(Quistis's POV)  
  
I stood outside on my balcony with Seifer. The sky was dark and each star shone like a diamond in a sea of velvet. He and I were leaning against the railing, just staring at the sky. It reminded me of a time when I'd watched Squall and Rinoa out on the balcony at the Quad; she'd pointed to something that made him smile. It occurred to me that I'd never asked Rinoa what it was.  
  
I smiled, recollecting the memory of today. After breakfast, he and I went to the amusement park just outside of Deling. Amazed at the height of many of the coasters, we wandered in awe for a while before getting in line for the largest of them all. We waited for an hour and a half to get on that ride, but it was worth it. We climbed into our seats, second from the back. Once everyone was settled, the cars were released and we started the three hundred-foot trek to the top of the hill. I can only recall one other time I was that scared, I frantically grabbed at Seifer's hand, clasping it in my own and holding it against my chest. He looked at me quizzically and I pointed down at the people below. At only half way up the hill, every person already looked like an ant scurrying about on the ground. When Seifer looked up I could tell that I'd frightened him. He squeezed my hand gently and pulled me closer to him, if it weren't for the fact that we were about to drop three hundred feet at an almost vertical incline, the whole thing would have been romantic.  
  
My ears, and his more than likely, are still ringing from our screams. Despite our fear of the first ride, the coaster turned out to be more fun than I thought it could be. Seifer and I rode it three or four more times that afternoon. And now, we stand outside, mugs of coffee rest on the table to my left. He straightens and expresses how late it is and how he should be getting home. I want to invite him to stay with me tonight, but I can't find the words to tell him all that I feel inside. Instead, I walk with him to the foyer. Before he can open the door, I place my hand on his arm and open my mouth to say something.  
  
"Seifer, I want to thank you for tonight."  
  
He smiles and I want to melt. "It's no problem Quis, I had fun."  
  
"So, I'll see you on Tuesday for dinner?"  
  
Nodding, he opens the door and steps outside. I reach out to shut it when his hand on mine stops me. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine, not pressuring, just utter sweetness. I kiss him back, to let him know that I want this too. Ever so gently, he breaks our kiss and holds his face near mine for a moment. I know what he wants to say, and I want to say it too, but something holds both of us back.  
  
"Goodnight Quis." It was more of a breathy whisper than a sentence, but I understand all it means.  
  
"Goodnight Seifer."  
  
He leans back and grins a cheeky grin, and I smile back. Shutting the door, I lean against the cool wood and sigh a sigh of contentment.  
  
  
  
Well folks, I finally finished this chapter. I've had some issues with the whole school business; English 2, World History, Spanish- the list goes on. It also doesn't help me that I broke my wrist not too long after I posted the 2nd chapter and that I'm working technical for our school's fall play and that I'm on the swim team. Did you know that you still have to go to meets even if you can't swim? Anywho . . . I promise to have the next chapter out sooner, but I can't guarantee anything. 


	4. Christmas

Disclaimer: No, as much as I wish I owned them, Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy 8 and all of its characters. I just want to say; Squaresoft, watch your back.  
  
Making It on My Own  
  
Chapter Four- Christmas  
  
(Seifer's POV)  
  
In the blink of an eye the time had passed and I found Christmas upon me. I walked down the busy sidewalk, people bumping and bustling by, I muttered apologies every once in a while. My mind was else where and I knew it, all I could think about was what I was going to do about Quistis for Christmas. In the past few months things between us blossomed, the memories made me smile discreetly to myself. I passed shop after shop, hoping and praying for inspiration. Instead, I found a distraction.  
  
Standing outside of the photographers was my own blond nymph. She was bundled up in her long black coat, fleece purple gloves covered her delicate fingers, and her striped scarf was wound tightly around her neck and chin. Her face was close enough to the glass that her nose almost touched and her palm rested against the pane, melting the frost. I was close enough now that I could see the wonder in her eyes and the wistful expression gracing her features. Standing far enough off that she wouldn't notice it was I; I too glanced into the window.  
  
Inside was a bridal procession getting their pictures taken. At the moment the bride and groom stood in front of the pale blue backdrop while the bridesmaids huddled in a group, swooning and the groomsmen laughed and patted each other on the back. The only ones that didn't seem to have an idea of exactly what was going on were the flower girl and ring bearer. The sheer joy the resonated from the shop was palpable. When I turned to Quistis again, her gaze held fast at one thing in the room. Following her gaze to the bride and groom and the expressions and tender words exchanged between the both. I suddenly had an idea on what to get my Quisty for Christmas.  
  
(Quistis's POV)  
  
I'd just left my good friend Caroline and her husband, Jason to do a little bit of shopping, though not intentionally. Caro and I met through work; she worked with the age group about my own. Caro and Jason were companions to Seifer and I; we did a multitude of things together. While slipping past all the other shoppers I reflected back to what Caro had said to me.  
  
"So, what are you getting Seifer for Christmas?"  
  
I paused. It dawned on me, I had no idea. "I'm not sure Caro. I haven't given it much thought."  
  
"Not much thought? Quis, there are three shopping days until Christmas, you have to know."  
  
I shrugged and opted to change the subject. "What's Jason getting you for your first Christmas together?"  
  
She laughed and I smiled in spite of myself. "It's not out first Christmas together you know, just the first since we married."  
  
I nodded and nudged her to continue. "Well, he told me that he's going to cook me a fabulous Christmas dinner after I'd relaxed all day and presents had been exchanged, then we'd go out somewhere top secret and watch the stars."  
  
Before I could stop myself, I felt my jaw drop in surprise. "How romantic Caro."  
  
"What's Seifer doing for you?"  
  
I shrugged again. "I don't know. I think the holidays snuck up on us both. It's either that or he's not telling."  
  
She winked at me in her know it all way. "I'd bet on the later." A quick glance to her watch and she gasped. "I'm so sorry Quis, I have to meet Jason over on the other side of the square in two minutes. I'll see you soon though."  
  
We hugged briefly and she took off running, or at least as fast as she could go without slipping on the ice and snow.  
  
And so that's how I ended up wandering one of the busiest streets in Deling, wondering what I wanted to get Seifer and, quite honestly, what I wanted him to do for me. A small shop caught my attention and before I knew it I was pressed against the glass, watching with rapt attention. The wedding party inside was a lovely bunch, white lace and blue silk was everywhere. But that wasn't why I was staring; the bride and groom were getting their pictures taken and all I could see on their faces was Seifer and myself.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone else watching the photographer click away with his camera. But still, in my mind's eye it wasn't this young couple, it was Seifer and I. A few moments later, I other backed away from the window and set off down the sidewalk then. It was only then that I noticed that the person that had been standing there was my sweetheart himself. I almost felt crushed that he hadn't said 'hello', but I filed it away as he just hadn't noticed it was me, I mean, I did have my scarf halfway up around my face. Not wanting to become a popsicle, I decided that Seifer needn't be bothered and I needed a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
(Seifer's POV)  
  
A little bell jingled merrily as I entered a blissfully warm store. All of the glittering jewels twinkled up at me menacingly. And I was intimidated. But it was the only thing left of my gift for Quistis. I'd talked to Jason on my cell on my way over and he said that he could arrange a meeting for me sometime on Christmas day. I hoped Quistis wouldn't mind.  
  
A short, round old man came from the back of the shop, reminding me faintly of a certain old headmaster of mine. I shook my head and headed of the counter, glancing every so often at a piece here or there. He smiled warmly up at me, his eyes crinkling slightly and his cheeks glowing. I smiled back, who after all could resist smiling at someone that just seemed to scream kindness in every single way? Once I'd approached the counter, his grin widened at he spoke to me in a voice that brought forth an image of St. Nicholas in my head.  
  
"How can I help you today, my son?"  
  
I felt my face go goofy despite my every effort to stop it. "I want to buy an engagement ring."  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
I am sooo very sorry about waiting so long to get this out. I have been so busy, with schoolwork, holiday visitors, Christmas shopping, and my preparation to leave for the Christmas holidays. I promise that I'll work on the next chapters at my cousin's house and I may have the next two up before the holidays.  
  
Jessica 


	5. Proposal

Disclaimer: I'm hoping and praying that I get the rights to Final Fantasy VIII tomorrow morning. I'll let you know how it goes, but until then I don't own FF8.  
  
It Happened to Me Chapter 5- Christmas Eve  
  
(Quistis's POV) I straightened my skirt quickly, brushing away the imaginary dirt. Carefully balancing the tray of hot cocoa, marshmallows, and still warm sugar cookies, I opened the kitchen door and made my entrance in the living room. Seifer sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. His expression was thoughtful and I wondered what could be making him act the way he'd been acting all evening. Quickly sidestepping the small but beautiful Christmas tree we'd set up in the corner of the living room, I set the tray down on the coffee table behind him. He turned his face up to mine and I couldn't help but smile at his innocent expression. Taking my hand, he pulled me down to sit on his lap and buried his face in my hair. I heard him mumble and I had to turn around slightly so I could hear him properly. His face was blank for a moment; I think he was collecting himself before his expression turned grim.  
  
"Quis, I have something to tell you."  
  
I was frightened at this point. "W-what is it Seifer?"  
  
"I think I may be getting married."  
  
I felt the blood rush to my head and the world spin around me. I struggled to stay conscious and keep the tears from falling. ". . . Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "Because I'm in love."  
  
My mind was reeling. How could he do this to me? I wanted answers. I wanted to yell, kick, and scream. Instead I sat in his lap and stared at my hands. "When?"  
  
"I'm hoping for tomorrow."  
  
Without even realizing what I was doing my head swung up and met his gaze. "You mean you've been engaged so long as to be getting married tomorrow and you led me on?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I haven't asked her yet. How do you think I should go about it?  
  
"You want advice from me?"  
  
"Yeah, you're my best friend Quis."  
  
My jaw almost dropped. Best friends? Last time I checked we were so much more. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't do it the overly cheesy movie style. Sure, it's nice, but it's just not original."  
  
He nodded slowly, absorbing what I said while I crawled out of his lap and stood near our tree. I bit my lip, trying not to break down in front of my 'best friend'. I felt Seifer behind me, so close I could smell his after- shave. My vision blurred as the battle for self-control waged inside of my heart and mind. When I could see again I found a white gold ring with a moderately sized diamond on top. My breath caught and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.  
  
"Quistis, will you marry me?"  
  
Trembling and not trusting my own voice I reached out and took the fragile looking piece of jewelry from him, placing on my left ring finger. Still next to my face he spoke in a voice as quivery as mine would have been.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
I spun around and pressed my face in his shirt, letting myself lose the battle inside. Tears poured forth in torrents and slowly but surely Seifer's shirt developed a rather large wet spot right down the front. When all that was left were my hiccups, he pulled away slightly and laughed at my tear stained face. I rubbed at the mascara lines I knew were there for a second or two before Seifer pulled my hands away and tilted my chin up.  
  
"Why were you crying like that?"  
  
"Because, you made it sound like you were going to get married to someone else."  
  
"I'm sorry Quisty."  
  
"Wait a minute . . . you said you were going to try to get married tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I had Jason set us up a session with the Justice of Peace down in town hall. I anticipated the 'yes' and the consent to the wedding tomorrow, but it's cancelable just incase."  
  
"What am I going to wear? What about all of our friends? We can't just go off and get married."  
  
"Caroline and Jason will be our witnesses and I called all of your friends at Garden. Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Nora will all be there. Caro got you a dress that she'll fit you into tomorrow morning."  
  
My eyes filled for the second time in ten minutes and he hugged me to him while I sniffled. I took his face in my hands and brought his lips to mine. As things got heavier I found us reaching the point in which I would usually push him away and make him go home or at least stop. But this time I let him go and when his fingers began to roam, he pulled away enough to look me in the eyes, asking me silently. I nodded and stood on tiptoe to connect us again. He swung me up into his arms and carried me to my room.  
  
(Seifer's POV) We lay together long after midnight, the rest of the presents and the hot chocolate forgotten. Her body was curled up to my side, her long blond hair fanned across my chest. I traced lazy circles across the baby soft skin of her back with one hand, the other resting behind my head. I wanted to wake her up and tell her that I loved her again and again. Turning slightly, careful not to jostle Quistis, I glanced at the clock, which read 1:57 am. Groaning, I closed my eyes, urging myself asleep. But sleep eluded me, I couldn't concentrate on sleeping with Quistis lying next to me the way she was. She shifted and I held my breath, willing her to stay asleep. Instead, her baby-blues opened wide and stared at me for a few minutes.  
  
"Seifer, why do you want to marry me?"  
  
I was startled. Why wouldn't I want to marry her? "Because sweetie, I love you."  
  
Her brow furrowed, making her nose crinkle. "Why do you love me?"  
  
"Because Quistis, you are you. I love the way you look when you think really hard. I love the way you can handle even the nastiest child with some maternal super power. I love the way act before you get your fourth cup of coffee in the morning. I love your pink bunny slippers and your childish mannerisms. I love the depths and emotions in your bright blue eyes. I love you."  
  
She tilted her head and smiled at me. "I love you like that too . . . I even love the things that bother me, like when you tap your foot when your nervous."  
  
I craned my neck and kissed the tip of her nose before settling back into the pillows.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What about kids?"  
  
My eyes shot open. "You can't be already . . . can you?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "No, I highly doubt it. But at the same time, do you want them? How many? That kind of stuff."  
  
I stared at her a moment. "I want as many kids as I can handle. I want to live in the suburbs with my family. I want a dog or two."  
  
The smile that I was graced with and the look in her eyes was reward enough. "Right answer . . ."  
  
I shrugged. "It's not just what you want to hear. It's what I really want from life. Believe it or not, it's always been a dream of mine. Can you help me with my dream Quis?"  
  
Nodding, her expression became tender and we kissed chastely. But then she kissed me again and I knew that the both of us would be struggling to keep our eyes open this afternoon.  
  
Author's Note: Well yay! I love it! It has to be one of my favorite chapters. Le sigh . . . I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! Thanks! Jess 


End file.
